


dumb decisions

by irisdecent cloud (jeadore)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Ong Seongwoo Being an Idiot, but an idiot that we still love and cherish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/irisdecent%20cloud
Summary: Seongwu has made a lot of dumb decisions in his life. Even dumber decisions being drunk.He’s not sure if Ha Sungwoon is one of those.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: so yeah, i fell for this ship that's somehow canon and truly cute and i think i'm going to write something  
> me: about the rarest pairing in fandom
> 
> Please give more love to ongwoon♥  
> (And: I don't have a beta, so if you find any mistakes: tell me!)

Contrary to what it might be popular belief, Ong Seongwu is nothing near to a dumb person. Yeah, he might act goofy at times and he might be not that good at maths—okay, yeah, he sucks at maths. But it’s just, so _many_ formulas. He can’t remember them all so he has trouble following the (what everybody wrongly calls) logic steps, but in his defence he’s majoring in Visual Communication, so what in the world will he need maths for?

Seriously he’s smart. He aced his last exam. He could talk to you about Charles Sanders Peirce for hours (but he won’t, he’s kind enough to not kill anybody from boredom or cause mental breakdowns) and his works are always elegant and well-received by his teachers.

And he’s also quite good at talking, you know?

So it’s obvious that when the sunlight hits his face and brings him back to consciousness just to see the fine slope of the nose and the full lips of an asleep Ha Sungwoon right in front of him, Seongwu does the only appropriate thing to do.

He screams.

 

 

 

Actually the sunlight must’ve been the first clue. The crappy dorm room Daniel and he share is spacious enough to let two grown children coexist peacefully but the window showcases the beautiful view of the Science building wall. 

(They tried to brighten it up once by drawing some stars in the glass and pasting a Bruno Mars poster. They got scolded the following day.)

But here. Here the sunrays filter through the pristine curtains and throw golden hues all over the white sheets and the annoyed frown on the other guy’s face. The other guy that’s coincidentally laying in the same white sheets as Seongwu’s.

And that should be the second hint. Because the other guy with the cute frown and pouty lips is no other than Ha Sungwoon. Ha Sungwoon. You know, that senior that’s nice to everybody, dogs included, and friends with the whole school alumni and loved by professors? Yep, that’s Ha Sungwoon.

Not that it bothers Seongwu. He’s totally okay with that, in fact he even likes the guy—not in the ‘I want to do things to you naked’ way though.

Which totally didn’t happen last night. Sungwoon has a pyjama shirt on. And Seongwu—

Seongwu is plain naked. _Fuck_.

“Ouch,” he whimpers when his train of thought turns into a full train wreck with explosions included. Here’s the final hint. The growing headache, throbbing pain behind his eyeballs and faint fatigue. He’s hungover. Way too hungover to remember something, apparently.

Sungwoon laughs breathily in sympathy. “Breakfast?”

“ _Please.”_

 

 

It seems like Sungwoon is more than nice. He’s really nice.

The truth is Seongwu barely has any idea about one night stands etiquette. Shocking if you judge by his handsome face, he knows, but he prefers the good established relationships. Fancy dinner dates, walk the other to their house, silly talks and kisses under the starry night, that kind of things. Not this _awkwardness_ and the—oh, god, the walk of shame. He will have to do the walk of shame.

Someone, most probably Jaehwan, is going to laugh at him endlessly.

He’s embarrassed. And that’s a great feat for him to accomplish, really.

So he gets really thankful when Sungwoon acts smooth about it, getting up without sparing a single glance to him. Even if he already saw every bit of Seongwu’s skin last night. “Take your time, I’ll check what we have left to eat,” he says as he exits the room. And yeah, he sounds really nice.

Seongwu’s fucked.

He looks around still a little bit lost, taking in the other bed in the room, the weird mixed scent of sandalwood and cherry, the clean desk with only a laptop on top and the other one filled with books and clothes. It takes a full eight seconds to dawn in him that those are _his_ clothes. One of them apparently even took the time to fold his shirt and jeans last night, and given Seongwu’s own mess in his dorm room he doubts it was him.

Not his boxer though. That lays all wrinkled on the floor and Seongwu doesn’t want to think in what it implies. He hurries to pick it up before Sungwoon comes back to the room for any reason, tripping with some weird block of wood in the way. He faintly hears the ‘ _Ah, Minhyunnie already made coffee_ ’ over his throbbing headache and his rushed breathing.

And then is when it hits him. Ha Sungwoon is roommates with Hwang Minhyun.

Seongwu’s so, so fucked.

 

 

 

In retrospective, it’s Daniel’s fault. Every single dumb decision Seongwu has taken during the last two years were enabled and mostly ignited by Daniel. So most of Seongwu’s shit should weight in Daniel’s broad shoulders too. Because Kang Daniel can be his best, best friend and the best, bestest person he knows, but he also is the worst when it comes to talk sense into Seongwu. Quite the opposite, he just laughs it off or gives him ideas.

The grand water war at the dorm’s public restroom? Daniel’s. Challenge Park Jihoon to a deathly competition of volcano spicy ramyeon? Daniel’s. Cover the college’s founder statue with make-up? Daniel’s. To steal said make-up from Kim Nayoung? Daniel’s. Get sweet under aged Lai Guanlin smashed? Daniel’s.

(And Guanlin’s too. It’s not Seongwu nor Daniel’s fault if the kid looks like an adult, more mature and handsome than all of them together. He should be walking around with his ID pasted to his forehead, the birthdate highlighted.)

(Same with Park Jihoon. It’s not really Seongwu’s fault if the freshman is stubborn and competitive as hell.)

But all of those are stories for another time.

Maybe, just a tiny tiny maybe, Seongwu is projecting some of his old burdens onto Daniel. But _this_? This is all Daniel’s. After a long year of hearing him talk about _small and cute Sungwoon hyung_ , crashing every party and immediately bee lining to greet him and just plainly _adore_ him, it wouldn’t be strange if Seongwu has picked up the habits.

And maybe it worsened last night, after Daniel abandoned him eleven vodka shots into the party for some not explained reason.

And maybe his drunk self found Sungwoon and word-vomited all Daniel’s feelings? But without specifying whom they belong to? Maybe?

Seongwu bites his lip.

Maybe.

 

 

 

Sungwoon is standing near the stove, barefoot and humming a song under his breath. He seems to be in a good mood this morning and Seongwu refuses to think that’s some kind of after glow. The pyjama bottom hangs low in his hips and it’s a little bit distracting, especially by the cute bunnies stamped all over the fabric.

The image is so endearing and domestic that clenches Seongwu’s chest a little. “Hi,” he greets him, wincing at his own awkwardness.

“Oh, hey. How’s the head?”

“Having his own rave,” he replies bitterly without thinking and it’s rewarded with a few giggles.

“Well, there’s some aspirins,” Sungwoon says a bit too gleefully and points with the spatula to the blister above the small table. There’s even a glass of water and a cup of coffee.

Seongwu mumbles a shy “Thanks Sungwoon-ssi” before launching himself to the cup of coffee. Priorities.

The other guy’s laugh is bit too high to Seongwu’s liking, especially when it fuels the dull pain behind his eyeballs. “Please, you should call me hyung by now”

“Well, I guess that letting you see my naked ass allows me that,” he grimaces between sips of coffee. The bitter taste kicks him harder than expected and he wishes it were all due to the dark liquid.

Sungwoon hums. “Is a nice ass, yeah. And don’t forget the dick,” he adds with a smirk and Seongwu gasps in horror. He doesn’t want to think about that. Even less remember it. He’s withdrawing all his previous thoughts of Sungwoon being nice. Daniel’s just blinded by the cute looks. “But we know each other for over a year, Seongwu. We talked hundreds of times and we have friends in common.”

Huh, right. The latter isn’t hard when the guy speaking is friends with the whole school. But he’s not wrong either. If it were any other day Seongwu would drop the formality immediately, it’s just that today… it makes him uncomfortable.

He doesn’t reply anything, instead he takes a pill and gulps down the last remains of his coffee. Bitter.

Sungwoon senses it and drops the subject, focusing instead in the task at hand.

“By the way, we’re out of cereal so I hope you’re fine with just rice and pajeon,” he comments smoothly, without looking at him.

It takes him a full seven seconds again to realize that the dorm has a kitchenette. Not just a small fridge, but a whole kitchenette and a table with two stools and even a medium sized sofa. Seongwu gasps again, this time in awe. How unfair. Daniel and him only got a room with a small fridge (obtained after lots of pleading and puppy eyes) and a toilet meanwhile Sungwoon and Minhyun have an apartment-like room? Is it because the fees here are more expensive or just because Sungwoon is friends with the guy in administration?

“You’re cooking,” Seongwu says, astonished. _No shit, Sherlock_ , his own mind supplies yet the other guy just hums.

“Don’t get your hopes up high though. It’s just pajeon,” Sungwoon replies with a tiny grin, something between embarrassed and bitter. Yet the frying sounds, the smell of stir-fried onions and flour mixed with the scent of coffee are making his mouth water. “Junhyuk often said it’s the only edible thing I can cook.”

Seongwu has no idea who this Junhyuk dude is nor why Sungwoon’s voice suddenly dropped from his usual chirpy tone. He doesn’t pry either.

The following minutes pass by in relative silence, only interrupted by the noises of the frying pan and the soft song Sungwoon hums again. It’s calm and clear, a ballad maybe, and it eases Seongwu’s headache. With the aspirin’s help, of course. It also makes him zone out. He gets lost in his own thoughts for a moment, in the dense white cloud that fogs his mind and that relents him from thinking with clarity what he should do next.

It’s possible that his stare fixes in the way Sungwoon’s arm muscles flex or the way the unbleached hair grows at the nape of his head. Or maybe at the way his lips move when he sings under his breath. Seongwu’s not sure, but when he snaps back to awareness there’s a plate in front of him and Sungwoon is watching him back with an eyebrow raised.

“You’re okay, Seongwu?” the guy asks, voice laced with worry. And that’s—nice.

He nods, slightly dumbfounded, and quickly grabs the chopsticks from the table. He picks apart the pajeon, rejoicing in the crunchiness and the smell of sweetened onions before taking a bite.

Oh, holy food.

“This is delicious,” Seongwu mutters, full of sincerity. He thinks he hears Sungwoon ask if he’s not bluffing, but he’s more concerned in filling his mouth with rice and those little portions of heaven. This goes straight to his top five of best breakfasts ever. Ever. “Seriously, hyung. I could break up with the school cafeteria for another pajeon like this one.”

Something like delight shines in Sungwoon’s eyes and his full lips curve in a sweet content smile.

“Any time, Seongwu-yah.”

 

 

 

The walk back to his dorm building is relatively short and it doesn’t help him to clear his head. He could turn around, go to the nearest park and freeze his ass in some bench or go to the library and hide himself between bookshelves. Awful plans, he knows. He just wants his bed, mushy blue sheets that don’t smell like sandalwood and cherry, and some stupid drama to binge watch during the whole day.

He could build a fortress and avoid all human contact for the next eleven weeks, too.

A loud almost psychopath laugh breaks through his mind haze.

“Oh, my. My eyes betray me or we have an Ong Seongwu doing the walk of shame?” Just as he feared, Kim Jaehwan catches him coming back. It was a given, after all the guy is always camping in the dorm hall, playing the guitar.

What he didn’t expect was Kang Daniel sitting in front of Jaehwan.

“Hey, man. How are you?” his roommate asks.

“More important, how was _her_? Or him?” Jaehwan interrupts.

“Yeah, whose room are you coming back from?” Daniel inquires, face bright and expectant.

Daniel, his best, best friend and the best bestest person he knows does an innocent question and Seongwu—Seongwu panics. And when he is in panic he does the dumbest decisions.

He mumbles a name before he could catch his own mouth and, he swears, the world freezes for a second.

Then Daniel jumps and hugs him. “Congrats, man. Minhyun’s room like Hwang Minhyun’s, right?” Well, that’s technically not a lie.

“Did you score?” Jaehwan asks him and strums his guitar, somehow indecently.

Seongwu flips him off as only response.

His roommate laughs near his ear at Jaehwan’s scandalized expression. Then he turns to him and pats his shoulder, like a proud old man and not the dude who almost choked to death with a gummy bear last week. “So how did it happen?” Daniel asks, honestly intrigued and happy. When Seongwu shrugs, he whines an “Oh, come on, man.”

Ugh, Seongwu doesn’t remember shit. That’s a perfect and plausible excuse.

For the worst friend ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~! To be honest I've never expected more than a few hits, so I'm really really thankful for all the attention this self-indulgent thingy of mine gets♥.
> 
> By the way, I forgot to mention it: the story contains more ships (platonic and romantically involved) but nothing too important to tag. If you think I should tag it, I'll do it later.
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer, but hopefully just as enjoyable.

Seongwu isn’t a petty person. He doesn’t hold grudges and shrugs the problems easily. Or he turns into a blanket burrito and tries to sleep it off while hugging one of his seal plushies. A hard thing to do right now with a giant human being wrapped all over him, occupying more than the half of _his_ bed and shaking him after every whine.

“Oh, come on man, just tell us.” Because, yeah, Kang Daniel does whine and do stupid aegyo sometimes. When he thinks he could look cute enough to get information or a deadline extension.

“No.”

“But why? Why not? I thought we were the best of best friends.” He can’t see it, but he swears he can hear Daniel’s puppy eyes through his voice.

“Because you left me alone—and why did you do that, dude? You bailed out on me in the middle of the party!”

“No I didn’t? I told you mom was in town for a meeting. And she got out early so I went to meet her,” his roommates says, a bit too matter-of-factly for Seongwu’s liking.

 _Oh_. Damn Daniel and his good son tendencies.

“When did you tell me that?” he asks, confused.

“When you were getting shitfaced in that inverted Russian roulette game with Noh Taehyun,” Jaehwan pipes up from the other side of the room. He has to crane his neck to peer over Daniel’s giant back to see the guy sitting nonchalantly in his roommate’s bed. “Which was really stupid from you. Sungwoon hyung often complains about how he can’t get Taehyun drunk. Even Hyunbinnie told us once that he’s like this vodka soju yoda, the Noh Sensei.”

Seongwu frowns. “You were there? And what are you even doing here?”

“Enjoying your misery, of course,” Jaehwan laughs and strums a few chords. For what it feels like the twentieth time this day, Seongwu flips him off. From under his blanket though. And not completely due to Daniel’s weight. But the sentiment still persist.

“You told me you were fine,” his roommate says, genuinely preoccupied.

“And you believed me?”

Daniel smiles sheepishly. He’s not sure if he should blame Daniel’s gullible childish nature or to his own great acting. He has some sick skills, you know. Got called twice or thrice for some publicity gigs and was scouted out by an agency and the drama club. Nothing too serious because Seongwu wants to concentrate in his classes.

But if it was the latter, maybe he has some chances at pulling through this mess.

“I asked Sungwoon hyung to keep an eye on you,” his roommate answers and suddenly Seongwu feels the weight of the body on top of his tenfold increases. It smashes his chest quite painfully. Not even his cute seal plushie helps him nor comforts him.

Fuck it all. “I’m not a child, you know? I’m older than you!”

Not a grudge, just a fact.

“I know, man, I know. I was just worried you would get hurt or something.” Damn Daniel and his good person tendencies. Seongwu’s mind snarls a _something! I got something_ , something like the possibility of hurting his best friend and damaging a great friendship. “And look where it took you! You were with Hwang Minhyun!” Daniel adds with a few pats on his blanketed shoulder. Jaehwan strums his guitar again with a loud whistle as an accompaniment to the other guy’s statement.

Seongwu closes his eyes.

What should he do? Blame Daniel’s gullible childish nature, definitely.

 

 

 

Because Ong Seongwu is actually a person with a sense of responsibility and not a full procrastinator, he only gets to binge watch Goblin and half Tunnel before he has to break free from his blanket burrito. Food is needed after all, but so is to know how Park Kwang Ho will catch the killer and find his family. Maybe he could go to the campus café for some good coffee and a comfortable sit in the farthest area, next to a socket so he can finish the design due by tomorrow and then watch the remaining six episodes.

Sounds like a good plan to him, so he grabs his dearest laptop and a coat and a scarf too because it’s freezing out there even if it’s late May already. Also it’s easier for him to pass unnoted this way—well, as much as you can if you’re tall and handsome as Ong Seongwu.

The plan fails, of course. Because 1) he’s Ong Seongwu and life hates him lately; 2) it’s actually warm outside; and last but surely not least, 3) the café is crowded.

At least Park Woojin is behind the counter, looking serious and bored out of his mind. The kid only sports that mood when the manager is around, annoyed at being controlled, or when he builds that façade of fake professionalism in front of new customers—which is: never (the café is inside the campus!). Woojin is surely dying to play with his phone or kick coffee bean bags as the Taekwondo expert Seongwu doubts he is. But truth be told: the freshman is the best barista in campus.

 “Seongwu hyung, two shots of espresso as always?” Woojin asks as soon as he sees him.

Seongwu nods. “It’s full today, eh? I bet it’ll be hell to find where I can plug my laptop.”

Woojin shrugs, nonchalantly. “Manager decided that is tuna sandwich and scons discount day, so people have been coming and going all day.”

“What? Those things don’t go together,” Seongwu frowns.

“We don’t sell it together, we just offer discount on those items,” Woojin deadpans. Oh, great. Good thing that Seongwu doesn’t get that easily embarrassed to actually hide himself. “Sit here at the counter. I’ll let you use our socket. And if manager asks, it’s a life or death situation.”

See? That’s why Park Woojin is his favourite barista. And the kid also gives him a tuna sandwich for free, so Seongwu’d make sure to leave extra tip today.

His Sunday afternoon is finally getting brighter. After the second cup of coffee and half sandwich, he’s about to finish his design with photoshop only having crashed on him once. He’s nursing the last remains of lukewarm liquid and daydreaming about finishing his drama when a clear “Hi” is directed to him.

When he turns around he finds there in his whole and handsome glory none other than Hwang Minhyun.

Seongwu doesn’t splutter, he just hurries himself to greet back.

“I want to talk to you about something,” Minhyun starts. Perhaps Seongwu has imagined those words coming out of Minhyun’s mouth once or twice, but never with this tone. Never this _cold_. “Rumour says that we had sex last Friday.”

What.

How…?

What.

This time Seongwu does splutter. “Oh my fucking god, what. Did we…?”

Hwang Minhyun is blunt and a little merciless when he answers. “No.”

And _ouch_ , that hurt a little. But Seongwu understands him, he’d be a tad mad too if rumours were spreading about him. Which is actually happening, he just can’t picture on what basis. He was too drunk to remember something about that night even if he tries, except by the fact he woke up with Minhyun’s roommate. After all, that’s the reason why Seongwu has been kind of hiding the whole weekend and kind of moping because he slept with his best friend’s crush—

 _Shit_. Jaehwan. Jisung.

Realization hits him hard and makes him wheeze. Jaehwan was there when he panicked in front of Daniel. The same Jaehwan that is roommates with Jisung, something hard to recall when the guy is often kicked out of his own room for being too noisy. The one and only Jisung known as the college’s gossip centre.

“Oh, god. I’m sorry, Minhyun, I’m so sorry. I think—“

“I don’t care,” the guy interrupts him, voice calm and unwavering. Cool. “Fix it.”

Seongwu nods. Even if Minhyun can be a bit intimidating with his cold chic looks, it doesn’t really compare to Minhyun’s close-knit friends. He can almost hear Kang Dongho cracking his knuckles. And despite his appearance, the one Seongwu is afraid the most about is Choi Minki. Don’t let the pretty face trick you, the guy can be savage.

(Sometimes Seongwu wonders how angel-on-earth Kim Jonghyun can be with Minki. He guesses is better not to ask.)

“Yeah, I’ll fix it,“ he assures Minhyun with the most trust-worthy smile he can do.

The minute Hwang Minhyun walks away and is out of earshot, he drops his head in resignation against his laptop. He wants to scream yet the keyboard won’t muffle the sound and the last thing he needs is to be seen as a weirdo by half campus.

“Hey hyung, did you hear that?” Woojin asks.

“Sadly. You too?”

“Yeah. I think your pc crashed again. I hope you saved,” the barista points out. _Great_ , Seongwu groans. “So you really didn’t sleep with Hwang Minhyun?”

 

 

 

In hindsight, Yoon Jisung being the one spreading the rumour is kind of a silver lining. Seriously, he’s not deluding himself. The senior is actually a kind person, there’s never bad intentions behind his words and he genuinely cares about the well-being of the others. He’s just too chatty and too friendly at times. It’s really no surprise he gets along with Ha Sungwoon.

Oh, shit. Ha Sungwoon. He should probably talk with him too. But that’s a thing he’ll tackle in another time.

The door opens right after the first knock and Jisung is sporting a big warm smile, like if he hasn’t realized yet that tomorrow is Monday. Or that Seongwu’s in the middle of a life crisis.

“Ong Seongwu! Fancy seeing you here at my door.”

“Hey, hyung. Can we talk?” he asks and subtly gestures towards the inside.

Jisung steps aside without questions. Instead, he says “I hope you’re not here to discuss your recent addiction to fantasy dramas.” Seongwu blinks and doesn’t even get to ask how he knows. “Daniel told me. He’s worried about you, you know?”

Seongwu groans. “’m worried about me too.”

That perks Jisung’s attention. Suddenly he’s fussing like a mother-hen.

“What happened? Ong Seongwu, what happened?” Jisung quickly asks, almost without breathing. “Please tell me it’s not drugs.”

“What? No! Hyung!” he squeals. “Hyung, you were at this party last Friday?”

The fussing dies down a little when Jisung squares his shoulders and nods proudly. “Of course! And I know what happened between you and Minhyun,” he prompts, wiggling his eyebrows and all.

Oh, God, Seongwu flinches. “That’s the _thing_ , hyung. Minhyun and I are not a thing.”

“Explain.”

He groans again. This feels harder than expected.

“I have to? Ugh, yeah, okay. I was a bit tipsy that night,” he starts and promptly ignores the way Jisung scoffs at his statement, “something happened and I ended up in Minhyun’s room. “

“You were sexiled?” Somehow, that’s the conclusion the other guy reaches.

“What? No! I think not…?” he spaces out for a moment.

That’s totally something he didn’t even picture. Daniel ditching him at Sungwoon’s care for sex. But that’ll be ridiculous because 1) they reached this agreement two years ago about telling the other beforehand that the dorm is off-limits for the night, 2) even if that agreement hasn’t existed, Daniel would tell him; and last but not least 3) Seongwu only hears his best friend talk about small and precious Sungwoon hyung and Sungwoon was with him.

What a nice reminder of him being the worst best friend ever, by the way.

“Right, Daniel met up with his mother!” Jisung says, as he just remembered it and Seongwu doesn’t ask how he knows. It’s futile. He learnt long ago that Jisung just knows everything, somehow. Maybe he’s an undercover paparazzo or has a sixth sense. “So? Did you sleep in Minhyun’s floor?” Seongwu tries to control his expression but Jisung picks up on his wince nevertheless. “His bed?”

It takes full eleven seconds and an impatient gesture from the other guy for Seongwu to answer. “More like his roommates’.”

People may call Seongwu something along the lines of dramatic. That’s because they’ve never met Jisung.

“Oh. My. GOD! Sungwoonie?” As if the exclamation wasn’t enough, Jisung whistles. “With Sungwoonie? Huh, well, I can see it, I see it. You and Minhyun together would be too much of a visual overload, you need someone cute like Sungwoonie to balance all your… jerk-ness.”

“I’m not a jerk!”

“Aren’t you?” Jisung retorts, the joking tone fading out of his voice completely. His slanted eyes don’t show their usual warmth either. “Then why did you make everybody believe that you’re with Hwang Minhyun?”

“That’s the thing hyung!” he repeats. Desperation crawls deeper and deeper into his body, filling every single cell of his with insecurity and sadness. “I didn’t know what to say.”

“Uh, the truth?” Jisung replies, like it is the most common and obvious thing to do.

“I couldn’t,” he whispers with a lump in his throat. “It was Daniel. He was the one who asked me and he’s also been crushing on Sungwoon for like a year and I couldn’t just tell him that, _hey you ditched me drunk so I went and got dicked by your precious hyung, haha, nice weather, isn’t?_ ”

Jisung’s eyes almost pop out of his face. “You got dicked?” he echoes with a little gasp. Seongwu whines. He hasn’t come here to be judged—or at least not completely or in this matter. Private matter. “Right, right. Not the point. But. Ong, Ongie, I think you have to tell him. Tell Daniel all this. With a better choice of words.” Seongwu is the one who bites his own lip nervously, yet not the only one who hesitates. “Maybe it doesn’t mean anything? I don’t think he’s interested in Sungwoon in that way.”

That has Seongwu wheezing. “Not interested? You think so? I’m the one living with him, co-existing in a 3x3 room! I endure his day recap every night and see him coo over cute small and precious hyung!”

“Well, I still believe it. But even if he is crushing on Sungwoon, you should tell him. He’s your best friend. He deserves the truth.“

The stern look keeps him in place. Perhaps he should adopt Jisung as his bff. He does try to talk some sense into him and tries to keep him away from the path that Seongwu usually walks, filled with dumb decisions.

“Okay. I’ll do it. But you need to help me do some damage control or something. Clear this rumour mess with Minhyun. Without spilling Sungwoon’s name!”

Jisung stares at him for what it seems an eternity. It kind of reminds him of his mother's harsh reprimands. He’s probably trying to figure out how dumb can Seongwu be.

“I’ll help you. Only if you talk with Sungwoon too.” Seongwu nods, flinching a little. He already imagined that. Jisung hugs him in sympathy and god, it feels so nice to be embraced with so much care. “Also, Ongie: Signal is another great time travel themed drama.”

“’ll keep it in mind, hyung.”

Time travel. That’s what Seongwu really needs.

 

 

Monday comes and goes in a blink of an eye. Between classes and Daniel enrolling in a day long gaming session at Park Jihoon’s room, Seongwu didn’t do much. He convinces himself that the only reason he didn’t speak with his best friend is because that’d have meant to go to Jihoon’s room, interrupt an overwatch session and get cursed at. Not the greatest idea taking in consideration that the freshman still can’t get over the fact that Seongwu won that volcano spicy ramyeon challenge. Just self-preservation, really.

Tuesday though. Tuesday catches him off-guard in the middle of the administration building hall. The familiar view of small man, all broad back and short legs, surrounded by a few people greets him. Seongwu just came to ask—plead, pout included—for a change in his morning classes schedule to wipe every 8AM class off when he sees him. It’s a chance he shouldn’t waste, especially when they don’t have any class in common or _anything_ in common at all for them to so casually meet again.

So Seongwu takes a long gulp of air to ease down his nerves and chimes in with a “Hey, Sungwoon hyung! How are you?” But the last bit almost dies down strangled in his throat when the guy turns around. Brows furrowed, something akin to anger lurking in his eyes, and narrowed lips that barely perked up in a smirk. It’s an expression he has never seen him convey before and it kind of scares the shit out of Seongwu.

Not because it’s particularly intimidating in Ha Sungwoon’s cute face (well, it kind of is), but by what may imply.

Also Sungwoon is accompanied by a tall as a tower slim guy and Noh Taehyun, who might be of the same height as Sungwoon but at first sight might not really be as cute.

“Can we talk?” Seongwu asks before he could chicken out. Which he would never admit openly.

“Not now, Seongwu-yah,” Sungwoon answers, almost like a hiss.

He takes a step back. “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you around. I guess.”

A wild guess if you ask him, because every cell in Seongwu’s body is shaking and he can’t get himself out of there faster enough. Blanket burrito and seal plushies, here he goes. He barely hears the “Yeah, later” before he’s crossing the hall in eleven large steps and exiting the building. He can talk about his class schedule with the administration in another moment, yet he’s not sure he’ll be able to forget soon the annoyance in Sungwoon’s tone and the serious look in his friends’ faces.

Congratulations Ong. Somehow he had managed to piss off the friendlier guy in school.

“Yah, Ong Seongwu!” someone shouts at his back and against his own better judgement, he relents and turns around. There’s Noh Taehyun, strong features and piercing eyes. He’s a good guy actually, Seongwu reminds himself. They’ve know each other since Seongwu’s freshman year when he joined the dance club as a hobby and Taehyun was there, talented enough to be the one leading the class. “Hey, are you okay? You didn’t look so well the other day.”

“Hm? Yeah, right. No, I mean no,” Seongwu backtracks.

He still remembers the first impression he got of Taehyun when he saw him krumping. And from when he saw him hanging around with Sungwoon. Taehyun seems the type of dude that’ll joke around with you until you mess with someone he cares about. Then he will kick you with his short legs and punch you with all the strength of his not-so-tiny arms.

Seongwu cherishes his face, thank you very much.

“I’m totally not drinking with you ever again, dude,” he continues with a small scowl. Taehyun laughs at him openly, without any trace of shame. “But Sungwoon helped me. I wanted to talk with him about that actually, but he’s—“ _busy? Angry?_

Hating Ong Seongwu’s guts?

“Ah, that. Don’t take it personally. He and Junhyuk were fighting over some crap, thus the dense cloudy mood,” Taehyun says with a bit of disinterest.

That’s… totally understandable. And not in Seongwu’s shoulders.

Wait. That‘s Junhyuk? Slim and tall and model like?

Holy pajeon. Seongwu didn’t look at him throughtfully but the guy is handsome as fuck. He may even beat Seongwu in that matter.

“That bad?” And okay, maybe Ong Seongwu does pry. In Daniel’s behalf.

“Nah, it’s about something like Sungwoon’s buying too many skin products or some domestic crap like that. The usual,” Taehyun answers with a smile and vague hand-gesture. Like if he’s telling him not worry. “Give them one or two hours and it’ll all be rainbows and flowery gardens again.”

“Domestic? So they are…together?”

“Not really. Why?”

Seongwu shrugs. “Small talk.”

 

 

 

If there is something that Seongwu totally doesn’t approve is spoilers. That’s why he won’t tell you how Tunnel ends—but no, he didn’t learn to time travel. He won’t tell you how talking with Daniel ends neither because that would directly mean Avengers: Infinity War spoilers.

But he will tell you this:

He gets roped into going to watch Avengers: Infinity War because Daniel texted him something along the line of _It’s been too long since I last saw you ;;_ that makes him cringe and complain that it was only _a_ _night_ _ffs!,_ but it also makes him smile like a fool in the middle of class. Especially when he receives a _miss you! I want to do something with you_ that by inertia he’s tempted to answer with a _then stop gaming so much_.

In fact, Wednesdays are 2x1 night in the Lotte cinema all the way across the city, so they go to the district of Mapo-gu in rush hour, pressed against the metro doors by the crowd, just because Daniel wanted to watch that movie. Again. For the third time.

The sacrifices he has to do for his best, best friend.

By the time they reach the movie theatre, Seongwu has already made his mind to tell the truth to Daniel. He didn’t expect that his friend wanted to talk to him too.

“You first,” Seongwu says with a vague motion. Daniel cheerfully sits in the last row of the theatre, a XXL popcorn bucket in his lap.

“I’ve been interested in a guy for a while now, and I didn’t know what to do. We are kind of… friends?” Daniel starts with a hesitant smile. He scratches his cheek a bit embarrassed and so fucking happy like a cute child in front of a giant gummy bear. Suddenly Seongwu’s stomach plummets. ”I know it’s doesn’t sound like me but I was about to do nothing about it. But! You succeeding with Minhyun gave me courage,” he adds, a big smile now in his face.

Seongwu chokes. “Glad to be your idol.”

“You wish,” Daniel laughs. Apparently, he didn’t notice his strained voice. “But you did inspire me. Kind of. I think I’m going to ask him out soon.”

His first instinct is to do the perfect imitation of Edvard Munch’s The scream. His best friend laughs at him and punches him without any real strength, a _fuck off man_ mumbled between giggles.

But Seongwu is screaming. He’s mentally yelling at himself to do something, to give a true response. He should do the right thing, he should do the right thing.

“That’s great, Daniboy! Who’s the lucky boy?” He settles for instead.

“Not gonna tell you yet. Not until I tell him.”

“ _Boo_. It’s not like I’m going to run and tell Jisung hyung.”

Daniel chuckles. Loudly. People around them make shushing noises accompanied by a few glares. His friend shrugs a little in his seat, giggling behind his hand, while Seongwu’s makes a face. It’s not like they are disturbing peace or interrupting a key moment of the movie trailers.  

At least, they drop the subject.

“Oh, yeah. What do you want to talk me about?” Daniel whispers a trailer later. His affable eyes shine in the dark room, filled with curiosity.

Seongwu bites his inner cheek for a moment. This is it. This is what he came here for, besides Chris Hemsworth’s face and toned body.

It doesn’t stop him from wincing though.

“Hwang Minhyun. We’re not together. Never were. In any way.”

As only response, Kang Daniel just _nods_. Not the reaction he was expecting from the guy who told him three minutes ago he was encouraged by Seongwu and Minhyun’s relationship.  

“Please, don’t be so surprised,” Seongwu sneers.

“Sorry, sorry, man. Jihoonie heard something like that and…yeah.” Oh, good to know that Jisung hyung works fast. Or that people in campus are so damned bored that they spread shit at lightning speed. “I just didn’t want to believe it. It’s not what you told me. You said you were at Minhyun’s room.”

There’s no trace of disapproval or accusation or even disappointment in Daniel’s voice. Ong Seongwu’s really lucky of having him as best friend.

“And I did! I woke up there, but I didn’t do anything with him. It just blew up,” he says, desperation finally leaking in his tone. “It blew up way out of fucking proportions and now Minhyun’s mad at me, Choi Minki is probably plotting my downfall and Su—“

“Wait. Breathe, man,” Daniel interrupts him and pats his shoulder to calm him down. He also offers him popcorn, but Seongwu isn’t in the mood for food. “Is that why you were acting all Dr. Strange these last days? Why didn’t you just say that?”

Seongwu winces again. At the awful pun and at the question. He was so decided to be totally honest when the conversation started, yet answering that feels like unlocking a new level of pain he’s not ready for. Even if Daniel deserves the whole truth, he’s not ready for Daniel’s reaction. He’s not ready for disapproval, disappointment nor hate slipping through his best friend’s tongue; he has enough with all those things coming from himself.

The other guy looks at him expectant though. Until the lights dims completely out, then Daniel squeals in childish glee. And Seongwu sighs.

Saved by the bell—or Marvel opening credits, whatever.

What he will also tell you is that midway through the movie, right when Scarlet Witch is kissing Vision, Daniel mutters something near his ear. He’s been doing that throughout the whole movie, commenting every scene, especially when Spiderman appears.

“Tomorrow. I’ll asking him out tomorrow.”

Seongwu is totally against spoilers. But. If any of you know how Infinity War ends, you’ll pretty much visualise how he’s feeling.

 

 

 

 

During high school, Ong Seongwu discovered two things about himself: he’s into guys too and he doesn’t really work well under pressure. The former was kind of a big revelation even if it was always there, at the back of his head. He can’t say it was easy but he sorted himself out and learnt to love that aspect of himself. The more options to date, the merrier, he guesses.

The latter is a bit more complicated. He spent a lot of time teaching himself to soothe down his nerves and hide them behind a façade of overconfidence. Yet they still get the better of him in stressful moments.

His phone rings in the middle of lunch, an unknown ID that Seongwu is tempted to reject. Already three people approached him in the last hour to snoop about Minhyun and offhandedly comment about their love lives. He never thought he will say this: but god bless Kim Jaehwan for barging in and subtly send them away.

“You never called,” says a voice clear as the summer sky right after Seongwu accepts the call. He doesn’t need to be a genius to realize who it belongs to.

“I didn’t have your number.”

“Well, now you do.”

Seongwu halts for a second. He needs it to breath, to gauge the flirty tone, to avoid Jaehwan’s curious gaze.

“I guess so. Oh, hey. How do you have my number?” He realizes a bit late that not having a way to communicate should go both ways.

“Jisung hyung, duh,” Ha Sungwoon says and chuckles. “Hey, you said you wanted to talk, right? Want to meet?”

“Please,” he begs and it reminds him of when he said the same word after Sungwoon offered him breakfast. He wonders if it could mean a tasty pajeon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi? I'm not sure if anyone will still read this, but I'm back! (three months later). I'm so sorry, but I joined two ficfests in the middle and real life happened. Still, I have no intention of giving up on this story.  
> Enjoy♥

Given the way Seongwu has been acting lately (totally out of character, he swears!), you may think he’ll back out from this meeting. Well, you can’t be any more wrong. He arrives to the campus café ten minutes early, looking pristine and soft in his pastel blue sweater and nothing like the nervous wreck he feels he is.

An espresso may sooth him. Or fuel him with enough energy to confront this talk.

Today is Lee Daehwi the one behind the counter and Seongwu groans internally. Isn’t like he doesn’t like the kid, but 1) his coffee is nowhere near as good as Woojin’s (yet his customer service is way better. The kid always smiles and acts adorable and he also draws these cute little hearts with the cream? **Ador-able** ), and 2) if Yoon Jisung is a gossipy drama queen, Lee Daehwi could be his rightful son.

“Hyung! You look handsome as always, but also extra fine today? Are you here for a date?” Daehwi says after a courtesy greeting. That’s his way of getting intell, sweet talking the person with such an ease and enthusiasm that would even make a spy envious.

But Seongwu is not falling for it. Not today.

“No, I’m here just for an Irish coffee, Daehwi-yah. And to grace your day with my presence,” he adds with a flourish.

The boy giggles. “You know we don’t work with alcohol, Seongwu hyung.”

“Right. Pity,” he fake sulks. “I want a Macchiato then.” The barista nods and states something along the line of making the best macchiato Seongwu will ever taste. Seongwu highly doubts it, but kudos for the enthusiasm. To occupy the waiting minutes, he glances around at the empty tables to his side and at the menu board with all the beverages and pastries listed. Maybe he should buy something for Sungwoon. He may break the guy’s heart after all. Something sweet to lessen the pain. “Ah, can you give me a… something to eat?”

“Cake?” Daehwi asks, but doesn’t even let him ponder on it. “Oh, Kenta hyung is great at pastries, but he excels at this strawberry and white chocolate mousse? Just fantastic.” Seongwu hesitates a bit. Maybe it’ll feel like is too much. He was thinking more on a scone or a cookie. “Is Sungwoon hyung’s favourite, by the way.”

Seongwu chokes. As only response, the barista smiles sweetly—knowingly— and serves him a big portion of cake. Then he does a vague gesture towards the back of the café, the one where you can find more solicitude and calm.

 

 

His lips are chapped and it only notes this when, from far, he sees Ha Sungwoon already seated by the windows, applying lip balm in his full lips.

“So, what did you want to tell me?” There’s white whipped cream in Sungwoon’s upper lip and it’s a bit distracting.

“It’s a bit hard to explain. To say even, I don’t know how, I’ve never…”

“Cut the chase, Seongwu-yah. It’s only me.” Sungwoon tries to seem affable and that makes the lump in Seongwu’s throath grows bigger.

“It’s about that Friday night, after the party….”

“Aha.”

“I’m sorry hyung, I’m so sorry. I know it's a douchebag move to say this after all this time, but I don’t remember. And, uh. I don’t know what was I thinking—or if I was thinking at all. I didn’t want to mislead you, but I’m not interested in you.”

Silence.

“I mean, you’re amazing and all, but. I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

When he thought about the way this conversation will evolve, he considered many things. Sungwoon to scream at him until leave him deaf, Sungwoon to call him jerk to all his friends, Sungwoon to cry. Even Sungwoon to stay still and silent.

Never thought of his explosive laugh.

Loud and clear, almost like Jaehwan’s laugh but way less obnoxious in his opinion. And adorable. Not Lee-Daehwi’s-adorable, but in a way that doesn’t feel forced, like he’s not even aware.

Seongwu’s brain comes to a halt in front of such reaction. What…?

“Sorry, Seongwu-yah,” Sungwoon says between peals of laughter. Then he breaths in deeply, trying to hold himself. “Sorry to break it to you in this way, but we didn’t do anything.“

“But… I was…”

“ _Drunk_. You were way too drunk if you can’t recall anything.”

“ _Naked_. I was also naked. And sleeping with you, hyung,” Seongwu jumbles, and bites his chapped lip. He feels the taste of blood and the numb pain in his mouth, yet he doesn’t do anything but swallow it along with the growing confusion.

The fact that Sungwoon barely holds his smile but the amusement still slips into his voice is somehow baffling. “Yes, Seongwu-yah. We slept in the same bed and you were naked, but we didn’t slept _together_. I’d never touch you.”

Seongwu is lost. So lost that the other’s words doesn’t click right in his head. Sungwoon seems to notice and offers to explain it a bit further.

“Yes, please. Since like, Friday 9 p.m.” Sungwoon raise his eyebrow. “Or since my supposed best friend left me at your care.”

Sungwoon smiles. “Hey, your supposed best friend begged me to not let you die of alcohol poisoning. He even gave me money for the taxi ride back to the dorms,” Sungwoon defends Daniel and Seongwu feels a pang of guilt mixed with pride and, maybe, something more. “And when I found you, you were accusing Taehyun of cheating—which I second, by the way. No one his height should stay that sober,” he says as if he weren’t of the same physic contexture. “I was with Minhyun and Dongho then, and when you saw Minhyunnie, hee,” Sungwoon interrupts himself to hold his laughter.

Seongwu is horrified of what it could be. “Minhyun was there?”

Sungwoon nods. “He was. And you tried to hit on him with the most unforgettable pick up line ever. It was something like _I wasn’t religious, until I met—_ “

“Oh, my fucking god. Don’t, hyung.”

“That wasn’t all. Then you followed it with the best one in my opinion,” Sungwoon goes on, coughing a bit to imitate Seongwu’s voice. “ _My name is Photoshop, by the way. Can I crash at your place tonight?”_

Seongwu winces. “You’re shitting me, right?”

“Why do you think you slept in our room?”

Seongwu’s head fall into his hands. He should have never ever asked for an explanation.

Of course Minhyun will act cold towards him after such a show.

One where he even lost all his clothes, apparently.

“And why did I wake without my clothes on?” he asks, voice barely louder than a wavering whisper. He’s pushing a bit, but curiosity is killing him. If embarrassment doesn’t kill him first. He kind of knows his drunk self—he won’t like the answer.

“Strip Jenga.”

Fuck him.

Seongwu is never drinking again. Like ever. Hopefully he will choke with this Macchiato and will put an embarrassing end to his embarrassment.

“Let me guess. I was the one who suggested to play it, right?” Sungwoon nods. “And I, what? Lost after the second round?”

Sungwoon’s eyes get round. “Do you remember now?”

“Worst: I know myself,” he grimaces. Usually he has a good control of his long limbs, but somehow he turns a little clumsy when a game comes into the picture. And Jenga, from all the games in the world. “Did I… did I put on a show?” he adds, hesitant.

The way the other’s eyes glint and bites his lip is answer enough. “Kind of? If it makes you feel better, it wasn’t a good one.”

Seongwu groans. Nope. It doesn’t make him feel better.

“Okay, no, there was no show,” Sungwoon backtracks. “You just lost and striped off all your clothes before calling it a night and blacking out in my bed—which, by the way, is not how Strip Jenga works. You should learn the rules.”

Nope. No need. Seongwu is staying 10 meters away from anything alcohol-related _and_ jenga-related.

“I still don’t feel better.”

Memories of that damned hapless morning floods his mind. The block of wood he tripped over, the folded clothes, the bright mood of the small man in front of him. Some of them make sense now.

They must have played in the floor if the blocks of wood were scattered everywhere, even if someone picked them up later—Minhyun for sure. Not that Seongwu is making a wild guess here or that he has stalker tendencies, but Minhyun is well-known in campus for being a clean freak. Maybe that is one of the things that first called Seongwu’s attention about him—Minhyun always looks neat and pristine, always so effortlessly. He makes it seems like it’s easy to have your life put together, to be organized and determined. Completely not like Seongwu’s mess of a life. Sometimes he really believes he’s lucky enough to be somehow talented in design.

At least he’s not the only messy one. He chuckles softly at the sight of Sungwoon struggling to clean white chocolate mousse off his upper lip with his tongue. Daniel is right: dude is cute.

So, Minhyun most probably folded his shirt and jeans too. And the fact that his boxer was lying on the floor, wrinkled and untouched, must be a statement on itself.

Great.

“Does Minhyun hate me now?”

Sungwoon goes silent for a beat. He hides half his face behind a paper tissue as he wipes the mousse remnants off his lips.

“Dude, this was why you were so stressed about these days?” Sungwoon says instead. His eyes shine under the weak warm light casted through the window—just like that morning. Their shapes are even rounder and prettier now without the morning puffy face, but also cheekier. Now that he really thinks about it, there was a reason why Sungwoon looked so bright: he must have had the laughs of his life. Just like he must be having right in this moment. “Jisung hyung told me,” he explains. Seongwu barely holds back a groan, he should have expected that. “He mentioned something about you coping with stress with time travel dramas? Or family dramas? When he was talking my ear off about Familiar wife.”

Seongwu perks up at that. “A new drama? Is it good?”

The other guy nods, puckered lips. “I thought it was all because Jisung and some VIXX member are on it, but hyung did a pretty good job at convincing me of watching it.”

“Jisung is in it? Like Chae Jisung? Dude, that does half the job!”

“I know, right?

 

 

 

 

Is easy to talk with Sungwoon, always ready with a witty and friendly comeback. There’s no wonder why he is well-liked by the whole school. In between sips of macchiato and lousy jokes, Seongwu notices that the other guy is very careful when he’s speaking. Never goes overboard, never bothers the other until the point of utter discomfort, never back tracks his words. Is not like he’s gifted in the art of sweet talking or has a vast beautiful vocabulary; more like he crafts his phrases in a frank straightforward way and chooses his silences well.

So when Sungwoon leaves without promising to never bring this whole mess back in a conversation, Seongwu knows he is doomed to be the other’s laughing stock. But it’ll be without any harm.

Sungwoon is really, really nice after all.

 

 

 

 

Seongwu didn’t lie before: he does endure Daniel’s day recap every night. It isn’t like the _previously_ at the beginning of a series episode—all the opposite, is more disorganized, filled with giggles and the occasional complaint. Usually he talks about games or marvel stuff, or the classes he dozed off in, or whatever thing their friends were up to. Or all the stray cats he got to pet that day.

Sometimes it gets tiring and hard to follow, especially when Seongwu is exhausted to his bones and completely drained. Most times it’s fun—Daniel has an endearing way of talking, not really funny, but so honest and optimistic that it turns every dull chat into an enjoyable moment.

Seongwu is pretty sure that these day recaps actually helped them to strengthen their relationship, from simple roommates to best friends.

But a few times, so little you can barely count them in one hand, it got Seongwu on edge.

Like tonight.

“I couldn’t ask him out,” Daniel groans into his pillow, a tiny pout in his voice. “He said he was busy.”

Seongwu tenses. Suddenly, his mattress isn’t comfortable enough and his cute seal push is judging him. “Busy… doing something? With someone?”

“Yeah, busy.” From his peripheral vision, he witnesses Daniel shrug and turn in his bed, not really paying attention to him. Not that it makes him feel better. “Not like he’s taken! He had a school project, I think?”

 _Oh. School project_?

“Yikes. Good luck next time, then.”

They fall into an awkward silence after Daniel mumbles something that resembles a _thanks_ , but gets muffled by the pillow. Or maybe is just awkward for Seongwu, mind racing with million thoughts at the same time. He hates it, he hates to feel like this, he hates to do it when his is with his best friend, he hates to do it when he can’t even tell it to his best friend.

Seongwu hugs his judgemental seal plush.

Daniel perks up seconds later and sits in his bed, full of energy again. “Hey, I heard you were with Sungwoon hyung today?” he says and if he notices the way Seongwu stills for a moment, he doesn’t mention it. “At the café?”

_Nothing happened. Breath. Nothing really happened._

“Ah, yeah. He was explaining me something,” he replies casually. It’s the truth after all. Sungwoon explained to him without details except by the mortifying ones that nothing happened between them. Not that night, not ever.

For some reason, maybe years of being friends, Seongwu swear he can hear the grin in Daniel’s voice. “So you’re finally asking for help in maths?”

It calms him. It also offends him. “Shut up, it’s not like your grades are great neither!”

“But at least I passed the exam,” Daniel sneers. How he dares…? Seongwu gasps and grabs the same seal he was hugging before he throws it across the room, aiming to Daniel’s face. “Lil’ ongie, attack!”

His best friend’s laugh is the last thing he hears that night.

 

 

 

 

Tuesday morning, Seongwu’s phone vibrates with a katalk.

From: **danikboy**

                Not 100% sure but don’t come back tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update next week, but I won't promise it. I joined another two ficfests again after all, lol.  
> But! If you have any question/something to say, now I have a cc: [@jeadore](https://curiouscat.me/jeadore) or [twt](https://www.twitter.com/jeadore_a)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
